On The Horizon
by PurpleNavyVamp432
Summary: Takes place during Eclipse. Seth imprints on 15 year old Jade Harper. There's only 1 problem. She has a daughter. Will Seth be able to make this brokenhearted teenage mother and her daughter love him? Will he be able to play father to another mans baby? Or will he fail miserably? Will Seth and Jade have a future on the horizon? Read to find out. Please Review! Rated M for language.
1. Thank Jesus for Car Trouble

A/N: Hey guys. I am putting A Silver Lining on hiatus because I feel as if my writing is not advanced enough for a story as emotionally deep as A Silver Lining. So until I feel I am ready for A Silver Lining here is another Seth imprint story.  
Summary: Jade Harper moves with her 2 week old daughter Lizzi from L.A. to Forks to live with her grandpa after the cruel jokes and taunts from other teens about being a 15 year old mother and the pain of hearing her ex lie about her and deny their daughter becomes too much to bear. What will happen when this broken hearted girl is imprinted on by a playful, childish, loving werewolf named Seth? Read and find out Takes place during Eclipse but in my story Jake is already imprinted and Bella is like his sister and he Wolves and Cullens are best friends.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I merely like to dabble in my own fantasies of her fantastic world.

Jade's POV.  
Lizzi was crying as we stepped onto the plane causing people to stare. There looks were just like all the looks we got, shocked and appalled. _Yeah, that's right I'm 15 and I have a daughter. I made the same mistake many girls my age make and slept with a boy I'd been with for 3 months only to have him dump me as soon as his pants were on and eventually have him constantly deny my daughter. But that's ok because we don't need him. We got each other we don't need any man. Me and my daughter are happy just by ourselves and we don't give a shit about what anyone thinks. Whoa Jade you're going on a mind rant again, calm down before you start saying what you're thinking._ I took Lizzi out of her car seat once we had sat down.  
"Mommy's got you." I rocked her gently, trying to get her to sleep. While Lizzi dozed off on my shoulder I thought back on my life. Let me tell you a little about me. My name is Jade Nicole Harper; I was born on January 19th 1995. I am 15. Not much in my life worth knowing until the last month of 7th grade. In 7th grade I moved to L.A. and met Andrew Walker. He was the star quarterback of the football team and he instantly came after me. I'm not shallow but I know I'm pretty; I have wavy sandy blonde hair, grass green eyes, a curvy body and big boobs for a girl my age. Well Andrew played his charm on me and by the beginning of summer we were dating. Andrew was the sweetest guy a girl could ask for and we were happy well into September. On September 10th, a month after 8th grade started we had homecoming and we won. Andrew was named MVP so we had a party at his house afterwards since his parents were out of town. He invited me to his room to talk. _  
_

_Flashback- "Baby I invited you up here because I'm ready for the next step." Andrew rubbed my leg and inched his hand closer and closer to my skirt. "I love you Jade and I want you, all of you."  
"I love you too but I'm worried that I'll give myself to you and you'll leave and love another girl."  
"I will love another girl and she'll call you mommy." He whispered to me. And with those words my emotionally unstable and also horny teenager side took over and I made the biggest mistake of my life.  
5 minutes later.  
"Well, I win." Andrew said while I lay naked on his bed, bleeding and in the most pain of my life.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Well face it Jade, you're the hottest girl in school and when you moved here I made a bet with the rest of the football team." He explained. "The bet was that I couldn't get in your pants before the night of eighth grade homecoming ended. I just had sex with you, which by the way nice tits, so I win the bet. Erase my phone number and try not to talk to me again until you want some more dick." He walked out of the room and left me crying in his bed. _To make a long story short I became depressed after that and didn't talk to anyone and about a month later I started cramping and throwing up so I went out and bought a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I was 14 and pregnant. I told Andrew about it but he denied it and told everyone I was a whore and had slept with almost 20 guys before I moved to L.A. and that he wore a condom so the kid couldn't be his. Needless to say since he was the star of the football team everyone believed him and I became the school slut. 9 months later on June 7th 2010 I gave birth to Elizabeth Nicole Harper. Even after Lizzi was born Andrew still denied her even though she had his blue eyes, his little button nose and his curly hair, even if it was my color. I decided I wasn't gonna let my daughter grow up around cruel people and a father that didn't want her so here I am on a plane to Forks Washington to live with my grandpa Gerald Harper. I hadn't even realized I'd fell asleep until the intercom woke me up.  
_"This is your captain speaking; we are now starting our descent into Port Angeles." _I looked down and noticed Lizzi was asleep against my shoulder, drool leaking out of her mouth onto my shirt. I gently sat her in her car seat and started gathering her stuff out of the floor. We landed a few minutes later and the jolt almost woke her up. I gathered mine and Lizzi's carry-on luggage. I slowly got off the plane, careful not to wake Lizzi. As soon as I stepped into the airport I heard my grandpa's voice.  
"JadyBug!" He said from my left.  
"PaBear!" I replied sitting Lizzi next to me and hugging him. We released after a few seconds.  
"So this is my great grandkid huh?" He asked, looking down at Lizzi. "She has your smile and your eyes." At this point Lizzi was awake and curiously staring at my grandpa.  
"Thanks Pa." I smiled.  
"Let's get you two home so you can rest." He grabbed all the bags leaving me to only get Lizzi and we headed home.  
"So how's your parents doing."  
"The same, dad's always working and mom's redecorating twice a week."  
"That sounds like my son. He's always been the serious, working type." Grandpa said. "I used to be that way until I moved out here and met Patricia. All this nature and new love makes you enjoy life."  
"You've never been serious a day in your life Pa." I laughed.  
"You'd be surprised at how uptight I used to be." He chuckled back. We talked aimlessly the whole way there until. _Hissssssssssssssss! _The car started smoking and we pulled over on the side of the road. Grandpa got out and checked the hood.  
"It's the radiator." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Jake. It's Gerald could you come and tow us we broke down just outside of Forks about a mile after you pass Marla's Pancake Shack.

Seth's POV  
"You got it Gerald, we'll be right there." Jake hung up the phone. "That was Gerald Harper, he broke down outside of town, let's go." We headed out to the truck. We blared Eminem all the way there and we rapped along with the song 'No Love'. Jake did Lil Wayne and I had Eminem. I started rapping my part.  
"I'm alive again, more alive than I have been in my whole entire life. I can see these people's ears perk up as I begin to spazz with the pen, I'm a little bit sicka than most, shit fixin' get thick again-" Jake turned he radio down as we pulled over where Gerald's old blazer was broken down. Gerald got out along with a girl with sandy blonde hair and a fantastic ass from what I could see since she was bent over in the backseat messing with something.  
"Hello Jake, Seth." Gerald nodded. "I would like you to meet my granddaughter Jade and her daughter Lizzi." Jade turned around with a small baby in her hands. As soon as our eyes met my world changed. The center of my universe was now this girl. A million steel cables now held me to her and kept me from floating off this earth. She was my life, my soul, my angel, my imprint. _Oh shit my imprint! I've imprinted! Her name is Jade. She's so beautiful, She's gorgeous, She's amazing, She's perfect, She's a teenage mother. _My heart sank. If she's a mother than she probably has a boyfriend and wouldn't even give me a second glance. But what I wouldn't give for just one smile from this beautiful girl. I would give anything to be the father of that little girl in her arms who I already would protect with my life. Even if she is single which is doubtful because of how beautiful she is I would sell my soul for one chance at showing her just how I would treat her and her daughter. I would raise that child as my own just to make her gorgeous mother smile.  
"Seth you're drooling." Jake chuckled knowingly since he's already imprinted on his girlfriend Hannah and knows the feeling all too well. "Now come help me load the Blazer onto the truck." He told Gerald and Jade to go ahead and get comfy in the truck.  
"Finally man." Jake smiled at me and gave me a hug.  
"She's got a kid so she probably has a boyfriend."  
"No she doesn't Gerald told me last week when she decided to move here that her boyfriend dumped her right after taking her virginity and he denies the baby and he hopes a wolf imprints on her so she can be treated the way she deserves." Gerald knows about the wolves because his wife Patricia is Embry's grandma. My hopes raised but I still wanted to pound in the head of whoever could steal an angel's innocence and then deny her child.  
"Welcome to the other side Seth I's about time you got here." Jake smiled and I smiled too. _I've imprinted on the most beautiful girl on the planet and I promise to give her and her daughter the life they deserve. _

A/N: Seth has imprinted! Ch.2 will be up soon! Sorry if I'm not good at doing a teen mom's POV or describing the imprint. PLZ Review!


	2. Hanging Out

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of On The Horizon! Hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.  
_Italic is thoughts. _ **Bold is wolf form** and regular is regular.

Seth's POV.  
We pulled up to Gerald's house and got out of the truck, Embry came out to help with the Blazer. Luckily we had a backseat in the truck so there was room for Jade and her daughter. I noticed Jade trying to get her daughter and all her bags at once. I helped her with her bags before she dropped them.  
"Thanks." She said, adjusting her grip to hold her daughter better.  
"No problem." I smiled at hearing her voice for the first time. "What's her name?" I nodded at her daughter.  
"Elizabeth but call her Lizzi."  
"Well hi there Lizzi." I cooed, she smiled and started squirming. It seemed like she was trying to reach for me.  
"You wanna hold her?" Jade asked me.  
"Sure, if you don't mind." She handed Lizzi over to me. She squirmed for a minute before snuggling into my chest and closing her eyes.  
"Wow that's amazing, she never goes to anyone without crying. Not even my mom." Jade stared in slight amazement. I smiled and looked down at Lizzi. I'm not sure if it was the imprint on Jade or the fact that this is the cutest baby in the world but I felt like a father while Lizzi was in my arms. I carried Lizzi and some of the bags up to Jade's room with Jade carrying the other bags behind me.  
"She's asleep so where you want her?" I asked Jade.  
"In her crib." Jade pointed to a crib in the corner with an old rocking chair next to it. I gently laid her down in the crib.  
"Thanks um?" She paused not knowing my name.  
"Seth." I told her. "Seth Clearwater."  
"Thanks Seth." She smiled lightly. I smiled at her one more time before forcing myself to leave the room. I walked outside to where Jake had the car fixed.  
"This is a temporary fix so bring it to the shop this week and I'll fix it for real." Jake told Gerald.  
"Thank you Jake." Gerald smiled before turning to me and randomly hugging me. "Oh thank you Seth, you're just the kind of guy her and Lizzi need." I smiled at his words.  
"You're welcome Gerald." I replied, still smiling.  
"Call me Gerry." He waved off the formal name. "After all I will be you're grandpa in law someday." He bounced into the house to tell Patricia the good news.  
"Finally Seth imprinted." Embry smiled. "And she has a kid which is perfect for him cause he's just an overgrown kid himself." I pushed him playfully and he chuckled. After that we got in the truck and headed back to the reservation to tell the rest of the pack the news. We pulled up at Sam's house and I jumped out of the truck before it stopped. I was highly eager to tell the rest of the pack about Jade. I ran into the house and luckily everyone besides Brady and Paul was there.  
"Whoa what's the rush Seth?" Sam asked as I stumbled to a sop in the living room.  
"I imprinted!" I blurted out, not able to wait and say it.  
"On who?" Sam asked a smile appearing on his face as he gave me a hug.  
"Her name is Jade Harper, she's 15 and she is the most gorgeous girl ever.  
"Is she related to Gerald Harper?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah it's his granddaughter, her and her daughter Lizzi moved in with him."  
"Daughter?" Quil asked.  
"Yeah she's he most adorable little girl ever."  
"How old is she?" Colin asked.  
"A few weeks, maybe a month."  
"You're gonna have hell man, you gotta make the kid love you first before the mom ever will." Jared nodded knowingly.  
"Well as long as she makes you happy Seth she's always welcome here. Why don't you invite her and Lizzi over Saturday for a cookout?" Emily said while giving me a hug.  
"Great idea." I smiled. Hannah came out of the kitchen and gave Jake a kiss.  
"What's all the commotion in here?" She asked.  
"Seth imprinted on a teen mom." Jared blurted and Kim smacked him upside the head. "Ow babe." He said and Kim stuck her tongue out.  
"Well I think that's an imprinting first." Hannah said. "Congratulations Seth." She hugged me.  
"What's the kid's father's position?" Sam asked.  
"He denies the kid." I told them.  
"Damn, that sucks." Colin said. A few minutes later Brady and Paul came in and we gave them the news before Jake and I headed for patrol. Brady smiled and hugged me and Paul said.  
"That's an episode of Teen Mom I'd like to see; meet Jade and her daughter Lizzi, the father denies the baby but that's ok because Jade has the eternal love of a vampire hunting werewolf."

"**So what's your plan to get to know Jade and her daughter?" Jake asked me while we were on patrol.  
"I'll probably go by there tomorrow and ask her if they wanna hang out." I replied.  
"That sounds good." He said. "Show up with a gift for Lizzi or something."  
"Good idea." I told him. "So how's the proposal planning for Hannah's birthday next week going?" I asked him.  
"It's going great. It's going even better than last night did." I saw a memory of a naked Hannah bouncing up and down in Jake's lap in the backseat of his car. "Imprint sex is WAY better than regular sex man trust me."  
"You got the ring yet?" He answered with a flash of a golden ring with 3 simple diamonds. "Nice."  
"Thanks." We continued our patrol for a few hours, talking about random things until Embry and Quil came to take over. We then decided to head over and tell the Cullen's the news. We weren't even at the river was I was tackled to the ground by none other than Emmett. I got up and went behind a tree to phase. **

"Why'd you tackle me Emmett?" I asked.  
"Jasper bet me five bucks I wouldn't so I did." He shrugged.  
"Oh." I said, he nodded and we headed to the house.  
"Hello boys, Edward and Bella are upstairs in his room." Esme told us.  
"Ok." Jake headed upstairs.  
"I finally imprinted Esme." I told her.  
"Oh Seth that's fantastic!" She beamed. "What's her name?"  
"Jade Harper." I answered.  
"Well when can we meet her?"  
"Maybe tomorrow I'm thinking about asking her and her daughter to hang." At the mention of the word daughter Alice and Rosalie popped up right next to Esme.  
"A baby! Awhh." Was Rosalie and Esme's reply and Alice's was.  
"Shopping!" She bounced up and down on her toes.  
"How old is she and her daughter."  
"She's fifteen and daughter's around a month I think."  
"Ooh so tiny." All the girls cooed at the baby they haven't even met yet.  
"Yeah she's a small thing." About that time my phone rang. It was a video message from Jessica Stanley. I opened it up and it was Jessica fingering herself for about 5 seconds before taking the camera and showing her fully naked form.  
"Hey Seth it's been about a week since we last fucked so my place at eight sound good?" I replied with a text 'Hell no I'm done with you, go find another fuck buddy I'm off the market.' Her reply was a pic of her tits that read 'You Sure?' my reply was 'Yep. Cya'. After that message I blocked and erased Jessica and Lauren's numbers. Before I met Jade I was a playboy but I'm done with those days. I have found the one for me and she is named Jade Harper.

The next day I woke up at 4 a.m. and had patrol until 9. After that I ran home, ate breakfast, took a shower and rushed to Gerald's house. It was 9:26 when I knocked on the door. Patricia opened it and smiled.  
"Hello Dear." She greeted me. "She's in the kitchen." Patricia stepped aside and I walked into the kitchen where Jade was bottle feeding Lizzi.  
"Hey Seth what're you doing here this early?" Jade asked me.  
"Well I know kids are up early so I figured you'd be up and I was wondering if you and Lizzi wanted to hang out today."  
"Sure what'll we be doing?"  
"Just hanging around, I'll introduce you to some people." I told her.  
"Cool just let us get ready." She said and I nodded. She took Lizzi upstairs.

Jade POV.  
_What will I wear? _I don't know why I felt like I had to impress Seth but for some reason I knew I had too and it slightly scared me. _Pull it together Jade; you can get too close to any boy. All they want is a wham bam thank you ma'am. _  
"Jade you ready?" My grandpa yelled up the stairs.  
"Almost." I called back down. I dressed Lizzi up in a purple outfit with blue bunnies and yellow flowers before throwing my air up in a ponytail, putting on my green shirt with a leprechaun on the front that was dressed like a gangsta and some black sweat pants.  
"Well Lizzi baby, let's go make some friends." I carried her down stairs and buckled her into her stroller.  
"You ready?" Seth asked.  
"Sure am." I replied.  
"Alright let's go then." Seth smiled. I waved goodbye to my grandpa and headed out to Seth's Mini-Van.  
"You drive a Mini-Van?" I asked.  
"It's my mom's I figured you'd want something safe and warm for Lizzi to travel in." He said and I smiled a little. _He's so thoughtful. No Jade, shut up. No guys. _After Lizzi was buckled in we got in the van.  
"Ready to meet my friends?" Seth asked.  
"Do they bite?" I asked jokingly.  
"Like vampires." He joked back.

Seth POV.  
Twenty minute later we pulled up into the Cullen's house and I noticed Emmett quickly drop the car he was bench pressing before Jade saw him. I parked and got out. When I made it over to the other side Jade had Lizzi in her arms and Lizzi was looking around sleepily.  
"Emmett, Jasper." I told them. "This is Jade and her daughter Lizzi."  
"Hello Ma'am." Jasper nodded in his southern drawl.  
"Sup girl, you can call me Big EMC." Emmett acted like a gangster.  
"You're white dumbass." Jasper stated.  
"Hey see this face?" Emmett pointed at his face. "This is my fuck you face, this is serious bro." Jasper, Jade and I chuckled at him.  
"Well let's get Lizzi out of this cold garage and into a warm house filled with a bunch of women who will attack a baby with love on site." Emmett opened the door that led up to the kitchen. We walked into the smell of fresh baked pizza.  
"Wow it smells delicious in here." Jade said.  
"Thank you dear." Esme smiled. "I'm baking pizza for dinner. I hope you like pizza."  
"It's my favorite food." She replied. _Wow can she get any more perfect? _  
"Well good. I am Esme Cullen but you can just call me Esme."  
"I'm Jade Harper." Jade answered. "And this is my daughter Lizzi."  
"Aww! She's so adorable." Esme cooed. At this moment none other than Alice, Rosalie and Bella came into the kitchen.  
"Awwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They sighed simultaneously and attacked Lizzi wit goo-goo's and ga-ga's and coochie coochie coo's.  
"Girls quit suffocating our guests." Carlisle walked in taking off his dr. jacket. "Hello I am Carlisle Cullen." He extended a hand.  
"I'm Jade." She shook his hand. "And this is my daughter Lizzi." She was always nervous when she told people Lizzi was her daughter. It was as if she feared rejection for being such a young mother.  
"She's precious." Carlisle smiled at Lizzi. We walked into the living room where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were watching An Interview with a Vampire. They loved making fun at all the vampire facts Hollywood gets wrong. I sat down and watched the movie with them and the girls sat on the other couch and cooed at the baby. When about ten minutes were left in the movie we heard a howl in the distance. So guys you wanna run to the Video game store and get the new Call of Duty? Jasper made up the excuse. We all agreed.  
"You wanna stay here and hang? We'll be back soon." I asked Jade.  
"Yeah that's fine." She smiled at me. "Lizzi's asleep anyway." We went out the front door. I phased and we bolted into the woods. Ten minutes later we met up with Jake, Jared and Quil on a hiking tail on the mountain. They looked down on the body of a hiker. He was drained of all blood.

"**The scent is a few hours old; Embry, Colin, Brady and Paul are looking for any traces." Jake said.  
"Nothing yet." Paul stated.  
"Look get back to your business for now Seth but I need you on patrol at 6 tonight."  
"You got it." I answered.  
"I'll patrol then too." Emmett offered and Jake nodded. After that we headed back to the house. **

We walked in the house and Edward whispered the news low and fast enough for Jade or Lizzi not to hear.  
"Hey Seth I hate to cut our hanging out short but Lizzi's starting to get grumpy and needs her bath and nap." Jade told me.  
"Alright that's cool." I said. We told everyone goodbye and headed back to her house. When we pulled up she looked at me.  
"Today was fun, I hope you introduce me to more people and we hang out more."  
"Well my friend Sam is having a cookout Saturday if you wanna come and bring Lizzi."  
"Sounds great." She smiled.  
"Cool." I smiled. "See you Saturday."  
"Bye." She waved as I pulled away from the curb.

A/N: Jade as metthe Cullen's and her and Seth are getting closer. Next Chapter is Cookout. Until then Stay NINJATASTIC!  
_  
_


	3. Cookouts and Dates

A?N: Hey guys, welcome to On the Horizon Ch.3!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Seth's POV  
**"So Jade's coming to the cookout tomorrow then?" Quil asked while we were on patrol.  
"Yeah but I know how Claire is with babies so keep her from scaring Jade and Lizzi off please."  
"Will do." He said. After our shift was done he left but I decided to keep patrolling with Colin and Jake.  
"I proposed to Hannah last night and she said yes." Jake blurted as soon as he hit wolf mode.  
"Awesome Jake!" Colin exclaimed.  
"Congrats Bro." I told him. After that we were quiet, searching for any signs of the rogue vamp from the other day, we all knew the longer the vamp stayed the more people would get hurt and the more wolves we'd have. Finally at about 1 a.m. we called it a night as Paul and Jared took over. **I walked into my room and as soon as I hit my bed I was out lie a light.

I was woken up the next morning by the sound of mom and Charlie Swan laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey Seth." Charlie said as I made myself a bowl of fruit loops. "Long night on patrol?"  
"Very long, I did a double shift from six to one."  
"Did you catch the vampire?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"No but Bella and Edward are going around to local covens today to see if they know anything about any nomads in the area." Charlie and my mom were engaged now so he knew about werewolves and vampires; he even knew his daughter and the Cullen's were vampires.  
"Well I'm heading over to Sam's to help prepare for the cookout then I'm gonna go get Jade and Lizzi at about two so later guys." I kissed my mom on the cheek as I walked out the door. I rode my dirt bike to Sam and Emily's and when I pulled up Sam was already starting up the grill.  
"Anything I could do Sam?" I asked.  
"Yeah go start the other grill and do hot dogs and steaks while I get burgers and grilled potatoes done on this one." He told me. I nodded and went into the house to grab the steaks and hot dogs. I made my way to the second grill and fired it up. I seasoned the steaks while it heated up.  
"What time is it?" I asked as I took the last batch of steaks off the grill and started some hot dogs.  
"About twelve fifteen." Brady said. I pulled out my phone and called Jade's house.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey, it's Seth. I'll be there at two to pick you and Lizzi up ok?"  
"Sounds good to me." She answered and I thought I could detect a small smile I her voice.  
"Cool." I said and we hung up.

Jade's POV.  
"Holy cock nugget what am I gonna wear?" I asked myself throwing everything into a pile on my bed. I turned around and showed Lizzi a blue Cookie monster shirt and dark blue jeans with rips and my blue converses. She smiled at the outfit so I took that as a yes. I wanted to look good for Seth for some reason; something told me he was different than my ex. I quickly washed then straightened my hair and threw my clothes on. I got Lizzi dressed in a warm one-piece which was pink with blue hearts on it. By the time I was done getting ready the doorbell rang. I nearly fell down the stairs on my way to the door I stumbled into the door trying to slow down.  
"Owie." I rubbed my elbow after I hit it on the doorknob.

Seth's POV  
I heard a bang against the door followed by  
"Owie." Jade opened the door.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah just wanting to be pretty." She blurted.  
"Well you look beautiful." I smiled. "And so does this little lady." I cooed at Lizzi who smiled and reached for me.  
'Well you ready? I asked.  
"Yup." She answered. Picking Lizzi up and leading her to the truck. I buckled Lizzi in for her and gave her belly a little tickle. She giggled a cute little giggle.  
"So who all's gonna be there?" She asked.  
"The whole pack." I answered.  
"Pack?" She said confused.  
"It's what we called our gang 'cause we eat and play like a pack of wolves." I explained.  
"Clever." She nodded.  
"Damn straight." I said turning onto the highway, she giggled.  
"Here we are." I said a few minutes later. We pulled up and Jake, Colin, Jared, Quil, Embry and Brady were all playing football in the yard, Jade almost had a heart attack when Jake tackled Jared onto the hood after we parked.  
"Stay down bitch." He joked and Jared tossed the ball into his nuts. They all stood up and I introduced her to Jared, Colin, Brady, Sam Emily and Paul. They all in turn introduced her to their women who then in turn attacked her and Lizzi with love and questions. I played football with the guys but i tried keeping an eye on Jade at the same time. After I tackled Paul into the creek I got up and noticed Jade staring at my tan and wet abs as water dripped down my chest from the creek, she saw me notice her and looked away blushing. I chuckled lightly to myself. At about four Emily was done cooking and we all sat down to eat, I let Lizzi sleep in my arms since she was crying if jade put her down and I wanted Jade to have a peaceful meal.  
After we ate we all gathered around the bon-fire for tribal stories. I just watched Jade stared in awe at Sam as he told the story of imprinting. After the stories I decided to take jade and Lizzi home.  
"So did you have a good time?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
"What was your favorite part?"  
"The stories."  
"Which one did you like the most?" I asked.  
"The one about imprinting." She said. "I think it'd be romantic to have man know you're his soul mate at first glance and that he would literally do or be anything to make you happy."  
"Even if he's a seven foot tall vampire hunting wolf sometimes?" I asked.  
"That's just sexy." She laughed. I chuckled.  
"Well here we are." I said. As we pulled into her driveway.  
"Home sweet home." She said.  
"Listen jade would you like to go out like on a date sometime?" I asked nervously.  
"Sure." She answered with a smile.  
'Cool." I smiled back. "How's dinner tomorrow?"  
'Sounds good."  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at five tomorrow." I said.  
"See you then." She said and she kissed my cheek before unhooking Lizzi and heading into the house. I rushed home and ran into the woods before phasing and howling the happiest howl of my life.

Jade's POV  
I looked out my window at the moon and I heard a wolf in the distance howl a howl that sounded as happy as I felt.

Seth's POV  
**I ran through the woods faster than I ever had before, my thoughts racing from the kiss on the cheek.  
"Seth got some cheek action." Paul joked and I couldn't help but smile. "Glad it's going well man."  
"Thanks Paul." I said.  
"You've got a big date tomorrow Seth so go home and get some rest but do a double patrol tomorrow from midnight to noon.' Jake said and I nodded before bolting home. **I phased back human and ran into my bedroom as fast as possible that night my dreams were fille of a jade with my last name and a child with her smile and my eyes.

The next day I woke up at 1 p.m. and I spent the next 3 hours getting ready. I got dressed in a lime green MMA Elite shirt and some dark blue Billabong Jeans and black Nike's. At 4:43 I bolted out to my truck and headed to Jade's house. I hit 100 mph the whole way there. When I pulled up Jade was waiting outside dressed in a lite-blue dress shirt with a V-neck shirt and light wash blue jeans. I got out and opened her door for her. Her hair was curly and bouncy.  
"You look beautiful." I told her.  
"Thanks." She blushed. We headed to Port Angeles and went out to eat at Panda Garden.  
"I love Chinese food." She said as we sat down.  
"Me too." I smiled. After we got our plates and started eating we started talking.  
"If you don't mind me asking what's the story with Lizzi's dad is?"  
"In the 7th grade I moved from Tennessee to California and I met Andrew Smith. He was a cute sweet guy who showed me and told me everything I wanted. By 8th grade we were dating and at a party after homecoming I made a mistake and had sex with him. After he was dine he told me I was just a bet and to leave him alone. I got pregnant though but he denied Lizzi and since he was a star athlete and a karate champ everyone believed him and I became the school slut." She looked close to tears thinking about it. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"I know you've heard this before jade but you're beautiful and that's his mistake to abandon the two best things he'll ever have." I told her. "I like you jade and even if I have to wait a day or a year I'll wait 'til you give me the chance to show you how you should be treated by a boyfriend and how Lizzi should be treated by a father because if you ever gave me a chance I'd raise that little girl as my own right next to you." She smiled at me and a tear rolled down her face, I wiped it away. She stared into my eyes for a moment before leaning over the table and kissing me.

"You have one chance boyfriend." She told me.  
"That's all I need." I answered before kissing her again.

A/N: They are boyfriend and girlfriend now! But it won't move to fast I want this to be a decent length story. Stay Ninjatastic!


	4. Cliff Diving and Bad News

A/N: It's 5 a.m. and I have updated 4 Ch.'s on 3 stories but here I go again beginning another. I got a lot of stories to make up lol. Here is OTH Ch. 4. Just so you know bold isn't just wolf talk everything in bold is while Seth is in wolf form.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Seth POV  
I called jade and asked her if she wanted to bring Lizzi to the beach today so we could cliff dive, _well not Lizzi_  
"Sounds dangerous." She said.  
"It's not but if you want you can just watch." I told her.  
"Ok I will." She sighed which made me chuckle.  
"I'll be there in an hour to get you ok babe?"  
"Alright, see you in a few boo." She said. I hung up and smiled at our ability to already use nicknames after only 3 days together. I finished installing the new roll bars in my truck so that it wouldn't cave in on Jade and Lizzi if we flipped.  
"You do remember you're a werewolf with the reflexes of a ninja and superman combined right?" Jake asked, eyeing my extensive limits to keep them safe.  
"Yeah but this is just for extra protection." I stated before cleaning my hands off, hopping in the truck and heading to Jade's house. When I pulled up Jade was dressed in a blue bikini top with a blue towel wrapped around her waist and a pink Hawaiian flower in her hair while Lizzi was dressed in her usual one-piece.  
"You look beautiful." I told her and I kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks you look good too." She said.  
"Duh." Was my reply and she giggled. We fastened Lizzi in the truck and got in ourselves.  
"What's with the bars in the truck?" Jade asked.  
"They're for your and Lizzi's protection so that if we wreck the roof or sides don't cave in on you."  
"Well that's sweet of you Seth." She kissed me before I started the truck and headed to the beach.

We arrived at the beach 15 minutes later.  
"It's about a twenty minute walk to the cliff so if you want I can carry Lizzi." I offered and she nodded, handing me Lizzi who seemed more than happy to come to me I carried Lizzi in one hand and her car seat in the other. Everyone besides the Cullen's was already at the top of the cliff when we got there.  
"How far down is it?" Jade asked.  
"About a hundred and fifty feet." Paul answered her.  
"Damn that sounds deadly." She said, startled.  
"Not if you know what you're doing babe." I explained and to prove a point Jake ran and tackled me off the cliff. I felt the air rush by my ears for a brief second before they were filled with water. We resurfaced at the same time and gave 2 playful howls before laughing, high-fiving and swimming back to shore. When we got back to the top Jade was talking with Bella and the rest of the Cullen girls, she spotted me and ran over to me, she made sure I was ok then she smacked my chest.  
"Don't scare me like that." She whimpered.  
"Sorry babe." I said. Emmett, Jasper and Edward chuckled at me. The guys spent the next few hours jumping off the cliff while the girls talked, luckily I healed quickly and Jade wasn't watching when Emmett and Jasper collided midair sending Emmett through a giant rock at the bottom of the cliff and Jasper into me which broke my wrist.  
"You guys are dicks." I laughed as I popped my newly healed wrist and they laughed too.  
"Did you hear that thunder?" Jade asked when I got back to the top. She had confused thunder with Emmett crashing through a giant rock. I nodded and sat down next to her; Lizzi was asleep in her car seat hugged up to the stuffed bunny I got her at the store yesterday.  
"I was thinking me you and Lizzi could go to the park tomorrow and have a picnic, then we could drop her off with your grandpa and go see a movie."  
"Yeah, that'd be fun." She answered before Paul came up with the idea of all the guys doing a triple backflip off the cliff. Before we got the chance to do the flip a howl pierced the air.  
"Actually guys let's call it a day before it starts raining on us." Jake said. We all agreed and I quickly took Jade and Lizzi home. I kissed Jade goodnight and gave Lizzi a kiss on the cheek before heading home. As soon as I pulled up I ran into the woods and phased.

"**What'd I miss?" I asked, running deep into the woods.  
"Colin and Brady found the rogue vamp but he smashed Brady's shoulder and took off. Follow the scent." As soon as he said that a black blur rushed by me.  
"No need to follow the scent." I said, taking off after it. Jake, Paul and Emmett were soon running next to me. We all spread out and tried to close him in. we finally blocked him in a meadow just south of the highway.  
"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. "And who are you?"  
"Just stopped by for a snack and the name is Nicolai." He said, his eyes fresh with blood. "I see you're taking the dogs for a walk." He said in his British accent and we all growled.  
"Careful, the dogs bite and so do we." Emmett snarled.  
"Hush little boy, with a snap of my finger I could have you, your coven and your pets wiped from existence."  
"Sounds like a challenge." Emmett replied.  
"Emmett enough." Carlisle stated.  
"We permanently inhabit these parts and would like you to move elsewhere otherwise we will be forced to wipe you from existence."  
"Well then we have a conundrum." Nicolai said. "I quite like these parts."  
"Well I guess we have no other options." Carlisle said as Emmett and I moved forward.  
"I must warn you, I have many friends and am a very important vampire, my death will only bring you pain, agony and eventually death. With my murder you will bring upon yourselves the forceful wrath of a coven much greater than even the Volturi."  
"Sounds fun." Emmett said before ripping off his head and tossing the body to me. 5 minutes later Nicolai's body burned to ash and we all headed to the Cullens. **

An hour later we all sat in the Cullen's living room, thinking.  
"What could be more powerful than the Volturi?" Esme asked.  
"He was just trying to scare us." Emmett said.  
"No he wasn't." Edward stated, it was the first time he had spoken since the meadow. "They call themselves the Venator de Sangius. The Hunters of Blood; they're like the vampire yakuza, they have many and they are powerful. They only come to you for two reasons to recruit you or kill you." He paused.  
"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yeah." Edward breathed. "We just killed their leader."

A/N: Cliff hanger! Lol Ch.5 coming soon I promise until then stay ninjatastic!


	5. Picnic, Identity Thief, Love and Truth

A/N: Here is Ch.5 of On The Horizon. Warning gives spoilers to Identity Thief in chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Seth's POV  
I awoke with a pounding headache the next day after only an hour of sleep. Flashbacks of last night plagued my mind. "_They only meet to recruit you or kill you." "We just killed their leader." _Shortly after Edward told us Nicolai's thoughts Alice had a vision and it became certain. We had until Halloween and then we would fight the biggest fight any of us or our ancestors had ever fought. It was now July 1st so we had almost 4 months to prepare. Alice said we would match them in numbers but that she could not predict the outcome of the battle. I don't care if I die, as long as Jade and Lizzi were safe. My phone vibrated on my window sill. It was a text from Jade.  
_Ready 4 the picnic whenever u r babe. _It read. I replied. _See you in a few gorgeous.__  
_I took a quick shower and got dressed in a lime green muscle shirt and black jeans. I ran out the door, grabbing a piece of bacon on my way out and headed to the store. I grabbed some bread, ham, cheese, bologna, turkey, spicy chicken wings from the deli, some Reese Cups, a 2 liter of and some baby milk for Lizzi. I even bought Lizzi a bottle with little kittens on it and a matching purple one-piece with kittens and stars on it. I was checking out when I saw a necklace made out of white gold with a heart on it and inside the heart was a tiny wolf with the word forever written in diamonds. It was priced at $1,495.00 but I knew it was worth it so I used my bank card and spent most of my savings for a new car to get it for Jade. I took everything outside and put the food and drink in the cooler and headed to Jade's I pulled up and knocked on the door. Gerald answered it and smiled at me before inviting me in. Jade was in the kitchen wiping spit-up off Lizzi's face.  
"You 2 pretty girls ready?" I asked.  
"In a sec, one pretty girl decided to throw up so now I gotta go find her a new outfit."  
"Well here." I ran out to the truck and got the outfit and bottle I bought. "I got these for Lizzi." I handed them to her.  
"Seth you didn't have too."  
"I wanted to, I told you I'd be a father to Lizzi and I will, that's what father's do, bye stuff." I replied. I could see the thought of how I was treating her and Lizzi brought tears of happiness to her eyes slightly. She got Lizzi dressed and we headed to the park. We ate and laughed as Lizzi ooh'd and awh'd at everything that happened, a butterfly landed on her nose which tickled it and made her sneeze. Jade and I almost died laughing, it was getting dark and we decided to watch the movie here, we got in the truck, put my laptop and portable hot spot on the dash, got onto and watched Identity Thief. Jade snuggled into my arms as Lizzi slept in the car seat next to her. The movie was so funny and I was so comfortable I hadn't even noticed Jade fall asleep. I woke her up as I busted out laughing when Diana got tazered at the end.  
"When did you fall asleep?" I asked.  
"Around the time the bounty hunter shot T.I. in the leg." She answered, rubbing her eyes. I kissed her forehead and drove her home. When we got to her house I settled her into bed.  
"Thank you for being so great Seth, to both of us." She told me.  
"My pleasure." I said. "I have something for you." I told her. I pulled out the necklace. "It's my favorite animal." I told her as she rubbed the wolf.  
"Seth this is real white gold and diamonds this must have cost you almost two grand!" She exclaimed.  
"It doesn't matter." I blew it off with a smile. "What matters is I want you to have it, it's a reminder that no matter what happens or where I am you'll always have me in your heart, just like you're always in mine."  
"I love you Seth." She blurted before blushing.  
"I love you too Jade." I smiled and kissed her. I sat there until she fell asleep and Lizzi woke up crying. I grabbed Lizzi and took her downstairs where Gerald was watching Grand Torino. I made Lizzi a bottle and sat next to him on the couch. After the movie ended a few minutes later he went to bed.  
"Stay as long as you want." He handed me the remote and patted my shoulder before heading upstairs. Lizzi got done eating and I lay down on the couch and watched Family Guy as I patted her back to put her to sleep. I eventually drifted of myself.

I was woken up the next morning by a gentle kiss. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling Jade standing over me. I must've fallen asleep with Lizzi on my chest because she still laid there from the night before.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." She said as she picked a half asleep Lizzi up off my chest.  
"Morning." I rubbed my eyes. She went into the kitchen and brought me back some bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuit and orange juice.  
"Thanks babe." I said.  
"You're welcome." She kissed me again. "I love you." She said.  
"I love you." I kissed her back. I was almost done eating when I got a text from Jake reading. _Cullen's in 10. _  
"I gotta go to work babe." I kissed her. "Love you." I said before heading out the door and going to the Cullen's.

"Ok so listen we've asked around and got the details on this Venator de Sangius." Carlisle said. They almost all have powers and every one of them is a trained killer."  
"Then why didn't Nicolai fight." Jared asked.  
"He knew it would be useless and jus more painful to fight so he decided to die and be avenged." Edward said.  
"The new leader is Nicolai's brother Julius. And he's pissed." Alice said.  
"He's also dangerous, his power is to duplicate the powers of every vampire he's killed and he's killed many." Carlisle explained.  
"Plus they have a bigger army then we thought so we're gonna need backup at least ten more vampires." Jasper said.  
"Five." Jake corrected. "You bring five more vampires our pack will grow five more wolves so it'll even it out." We all nodded. After the meeting was over I went on patrol with Jake and Paul.

**"So you guys said the L word huh?" Paul read my thoughts from last night.  
"Yeah I think I'm gonna tell her everything." I said.  
"When?" Jake asked.  
"Tonight." I answered. They both nodded, wished me good luck and we went back to a strict patrol. At 5 in the evening Jared, Quil and Brady took over and I went home to get dressed. **

I got dressed on some ripped dark blue jeans and a grey V-neck muscle shirt. I headed over to Jade's with severe nerves. I was so afraid of rejection I walked in grabbed her hand and led her to the back yard where it was fenced in and nobody could see us and I started pacing.  
"What's with the pacing and nervousness?" She asked after a minute**.  
**"You remember the stories from the cookout?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what about them?" She asked.  
"Well I didn't tell you the biggest part of the story."  
"What?"  
"They're not stories, they're tribal history."  
"Huh?" she was confused.  
"Werewolves, Vampire, Imprinting and everything are real Jade." She started laughing.  
"I'm not joking." I said serious and she stopped laughing. "The Cullen's are vampire's and the rest of us Jake, Paul, Jared and every one of the "pack" are werewolves."  
"You're serious?" She asked. And I nodded.  
"And you remember your favorite story?" I asked.  
"Yeah the imprinting." She said.  
"I've imprinted on you Jade." She was quiet for a second before replying.  
"I wish you really had imprinted on me Seth 'cause I love you but if this is just a way to get sex from me by saying we're soul mates I'm sorry, even if I would have sex with you I can't cause I just had a kid last month."  
"It's not a bunch of lines." I said. "I love you too Jade and I'll prove it." I stripped down to my underwear and let the heat roll own my spine. 2 seconds later a large sandy colored wolf stood where I once did, in front of Jade. She slowly walked out to me and patted by head.  
"Holy shit." She smiled. "I believe now so you can go back to Seth." I barked once and Gerald came out the back door and threw me some shorts I caught them in my mouth and went into the woods to phase.  
"Your grandpa and step-grandma know everything too." I said when I met her on the porch.  
"So we're really soul mates?" She asked.  
"We really are." I nodded.  
"Thank god." She smiled before she threw herself onto and kissed me deeply. _Thank God was damn straight. _I thought.

A/N: Know Jade knows but don't worry this story is gonna be at least 20 chapters so we're nowhere near done. Until next time stay Ninjatastic!


	6. Practice and Shopping Spree

A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with another update for On the Horizon! I am gonna finish Dream Tide and update Immortal Sunrise before Friday I promise but I just keep feeling like this story is gonna be the one that finally makes me a well noted fanfic author. Anyway hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy Ch.6.  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight.

Jade's POV.  
Most girls would freak at finding out there boyfriend was a vampire hunting werewolf but I found it sweet, romantic, sexy and just plain fucking cool. It was also cool to know that all my friends were werewolves, good vampires or imprints like me.  
"So who was the first wolf in your pack?" I asked Seth.  
"Sam." He answered. "But he stopped phasing when he and Emily got married."  
"Will you do that someday?"  
"Yeah but I it'll take years before I can stop completely and since I'm already physically twenty-five I have ten years until you catch up to learn."  
"Who was after Sam?" I continued already knowing it was Jake because he was the pack leader now.  
"Jared." He said. "Then Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Me then Colin and Brady."  
"Why is Jake the pack leader then if he wasn't second to phase?" I wondered.  
"Because he was born to be." He explained. "Jake's ancestors were the tribal royalty, all of us are scattered descendants of the first wolf Taha Aki but Jake is the only direct one, he was offered the alpha position by Sam when he phased but he turned it down."  
"Why?"  
"Cause he was in love with Bella at the time and since he didn't imprint on her Sam made him stay away from her because of the danger, he resented it and had no desire to lead the pack or be in it but he was forced to at least be part of it."  
"Does he still hate it?"  
"Hell no, after Hannah came along he did a complete one eighty, now he loves being a wolf and Bella and him are like brother and sister."  
"That's good." I said. Just then a howl pierced the air. "Is there trouble?"  
"No." Seth said. "It's training and preparation."  
"For what?"  
"The war." He admitted and my stomach dropped.  
"War?" I asked.  
"About a week ago we caught a vampire we had been looking for and killed him." He explained. "What we later learnt is that he was the leader of a very powerful vampire mafia."  
"And?" I prodded.  
"And they're coming to kill all us wolves and the Cullen's, so we have to prepare for the battle."  
"When?" I asked.  
"Alice had a vision and it'll take place on Halloween evening." He said. I hugged him tightly.  
"You better come back alive." I told him.  
"I will baby." He kissed me. After that he offered to bring Lizzi and me to the Cullen's to watch with Bella and the rest of the imprints.

Seth's POV  
**"Again!" Jasper ordered and I lunged for him again, he spun around me and got on my back, he started applying pressure to my throat before flipping and sending me through a tree. I heard Jade scream. **I phased back human as Carlisle came to check on me. He handed me some shorts which I put on and carried me to the porch. Jadesface turned as green as her name when she saw me, I looked down and noticed my leg was so badly broken that my toes were touching my knee.  
"Holy fuck!" I laughed.  
"It's not funny!" Jade screamed. "You may not be healed in time for the battle."  
"He didn't tell her." Emmett laughed.  
"I forgot man." I said.  
"Forgot what?" Jade asked.  
"Watch babe." I said and Carlisle re-broke my already healing leg and set it right.  
"Gross." Jade said.  
"Babe werewolves don't have time to be on a disabled list so we heal at two hundred times the normal rate."  
"So?"  
"So I'll be healed and back to training in about thirty minutes." I laughed.  
"No fair!" She exclaimed. "Your severely and grossly broken leg heals in half an hour but I get a paper cut and have to suffer for days." She crossed her arms and huffed, blowing some hair out of her face. "Stupid werewolf assholes and all there stupid cool powers." She grunted which made me chuckle.  
"I love you babe." I kissed her.  
"Love you too Snoopy." She said which made everyone laugh.  
"I'm not black and white." I said.  
"If I wanna call you Snoopy I'll call you Snoopy." She stuck her tongue out at me. I just chuckled and held her tight, kissing her forehead. A little while later Jasper called me back onto the practice field. **This time I got the upper hand. After he got me in another chokehold I shook him off and smashed him to the ground. He kicked me off and ran for me but lowered my shoulder and tackled him to the ground a second later I had my teeth at his throat.  
"Good boy." He smiled. I let him up and he called practice to an end. **

After practice Carlisle called and ordered 18 pizza's 2 for each wolf and the rest for the imprints and Bella to split.  
"So what you wanna do tomorrow?" Jade asked me.  
"Well I noticed that Lizzi is running short on diapers and she's ruining her clothes and yours so I'm gonna take you two to the Seattle mall tomorrow and buy you some stuff."  
"How do you have money for that?"  
"Don't worry about that." I told her. I didn't want her to know that my mom is letting me have my twenty grand I inherited from my dad as long as I keep at least two thousand in the bank.  
"What's with Lizzi's crib and my bed and dressers being out on the curb?" Jade asked when we pulled up. I stopped the truck and Jade ran inside. She shot upstairs and Gerald smiled at me.  
"Thank you Seth, that bedroom suit was worn out."  
"Anything for Jade and Lizzi I smiled." I went upstairs and saw Jade sitting on her brand new queen sized bed with a memory foam matrass and a cherry wood frame. I also got her new pillows and a bed set that was all purple with silver roses on it. It consisted of pillow cases, sheets and a comforter. Lizzi had a matching crib and matching pillows and blankets. Jade was crying slightly.  
"What's wrong babe?" I asked she just ran up and hugged me.  
"I love you Seth Clearwater." Was all she said.  
"I love you Jade Harper." I replied.

The next day on our shopping trip Jade got 45 new outfits, 7 pairs of pajama's, 6 pairs of shoes, 3 bathing suits and countless amounts of bras and panties. I got Lizzi 26 new outfits, a couple hundred dollars in stuffed animals, some new bottles and a month supply of diapers. Overall the total came up to $5,432.67 Jade yanked the receipt out of my hand and looked at the price.  
"We are returning some things." She turned around and headed back into the mall.  
"Like hell we are." I told her. "I still got money in the bank."  
"How?"  
"I had twenty three thousand after what I had earned plus my inheritance from my dad; your bedroom suite was under fifteen grand and after this I still got about three grand in there so put it in the truck." I told her and she did.  
"I really do love you Seth and I thank you for being a good boyfriend to me and a good dad to Lizzi, I know she's not really yours but still you're the closest thing to a dad." I cut her off.  
"I am her dad." I said. "She's my daughter, Andrew was a sperm donor that's all but I will be the one who raises her and kills her boyfriends, I will be the one who read her bedtime stories and gives her soup when she's sick and one day both of your last names will be Clearwater if I have anything to do with it." I noticed Jade's eyes pool up with tears as she smiled.  
"I love you so much Seth."  
"I love you so much more Jade." I replied before leaning over and kissing her gently.

A/N: That chapter was mostly a filler but I hope you enjoyed it! Until Ch.7 stay Ninjatastic!


	7. First Day of School and More

A/N: Here is On the Horizon Ch.7! Enjoy! BTW Leah is not a wolf in my story she's a college student studying to be a history teacher.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Seth's POV.  
The next 2 weeks were perfect. Jade and I spent every moment in between patrolling and training together but now was the last day of summer break and Jade was slightly worried about the kids at school making fun of a freshman for having a kid.  
"Everything will be fine babe." I told her as we sat on the beach on a beautiful sunny day for an end of summer party. "You'll have me there and the whole pack."  
"Yeah but we won't have any classes together cause I'm a freshman, I'm an older freshman because I started school late but still I'm a freshman with a kid."  
"Claire's a freshman and Colin and Brady are sophomores so you may have some classes with them, and we'll sit together at lunch babe."  
"You promise?" She asked and I nodded. I knew what bothered her most was leaving Lizzi alone all day but still, I'll be by her side the whole way.  
"I love you babe." I kissed her right before Paul yanked me up to play football with the rest of the guys and Jade sat with the other imprints.  
"I finally asked Hannah to marry me last night and she said yes." Jake smiled to me and I looked over at Hannah, showing her ring off to the girls who crowded around her, even Jade was distracted from her worries.  
"Congratulation Jake." I gave him a bro hug. We played football with the rest of the pack, it was a close game but we mostly had fun tackling like crazy. There was one tackle where Jake drop kicked Paul in the face and broke his nose, Paul got up laughing and high fived Jake. After the game we grilled hot dogs and marshmallows on a bon-fire until Jade said it was late and Lizzi was tired so we all decided to call it a night. I didn't have patrol until tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. so I just took Jade and Lizzi home, kissed them both goodnight and headed home.

The next morning I woke up at 5:30. I took a shower then got dressed in a blue MMA Elite shirt, my Billabong jeans, my black Nikes and my black and blue MMA Elite hat. I headed out the door at 6:03 and went to pick up Jade. She came outside wearing a white shirt that had the red M&M winking and saying 'Try to resist my chocolate sexiness', a red Aeropostale hoody and some L.E.I. blue jeans, her hair was in its natural curls and she had on a faint red eye shadow and some lip gloss. I kissed her as soon as she got in the truck.  
"You look beautiful." I told her.  
"Thanks, you look sexy, I might add." She replied.  
"Thanks." l kissed her again and we headed to school. I stopped by and got us each a huge breakfast burrito from McDonalds. We pulled up to school at 7:12 and class doesn't start until 7:25. We headed to get our schedules. I had 1st block chemistry, 2nd block AP U.S History, Lunch, 3rd block English 3 and 4th block gym. Jade had 1st block world history (which she wanted help with since she's not good at history and I'm a whizz kid at it), 2nd block English 1, Lunch, 3rd block Physical Science and 4th block gym.  
"Looks like we do have a class together." Jade smiled. The bell rang and I kissed her before heading to Chemistry with Jake and Quil. The new teacher, a young black man in his mid-twenties got in front of the class.  
"I am Mr. Kingston." He said leaning against his desk. "No relation to Shawn Kingston." He answered a boy who had a raised hand; he quickly put his hand down. "What do you think of when you hear chemistry?" He asked and pointed to me.  
"A balding old man talking about bonding chemicals and making us read from a book all the time." I answered.  
"Correct but as you can see I'm not a balding old man." He said.  
"Damn straight you're not." Linda Richards said behind me and the whole class chuckled and Mr. Kingston continued.  
"I always loved chemistry and wanted to be a teacher but I always promised myself I would be the coolest teacher ever."  
"Why do you love chemistry?" Jake asked.  
"Because of the vast mysteries it can solve." He held up a thumb tack and asked me to show him my hand. I did. He poked my palm and squeezed the blood into a bottle cap.  
"This capful of blood could do way more than just biology work there are chemicals in here that would kill Seth if he didn't have other chemicals to fight them or bind with them, that's chemistry." Everyone was actually enjoying their selves while he talked. "Has anyone heard of napalm?" He asked and half the class raised their hands. "Good but did you know orange juice, dish soap and gasoline make napalm?" "Cool." Quil said.  
"Very cool." Mr. Kingston said. We all talked about some experiments we may do in the future until the bell rang. I ran to Jade and met her at her locker.  
"How was your first class?" I asked.  
"Hard, history sucks." She groaned. "Yours?"  
"My teacher is freaking cool as hell." I smiled.  
"Lucky you." She said and I chuckled. We made out a little until the bell rang and I headed to history.  
"Love you." I said before I took off down the hall. History had a boring teacher but was a fun subject; he gave us a test on stuff we'll study this semester to see if we knew any of it yet. Everyone failed besides me I aced it with a 97. After History I headed to lunch. Jade and I sat down at a table with the rest of the pack and their imprints.  
"That new chemistry teacher is boring." Embry said when we sat down.  
"We thought he was awesome." Jake said.  
"All he did my class was have us read chapters one and two while he stared at a microscope."  
"He was probably tired from all the excitement he brought us in 1st block." I joked. After lunch I walked Jade to her class and kissed her. When I walked past Mr. Kingston's class he called me in.  
"What's up Mr. Kingston?" I asked.  
"Call me Micah." He said. "When I squeezed your hand earlier I noticed you ran a high temp so I decided to look at your blood and see if you were sick." My stomach dropped _Oh shit. _  
"And?" I asked nervously.  
"And I'm confused." He said. "You share similar genes with a wolf Seth. Can you explain that?"  
"You miss-looked?" I sounded confused.  
'Seth tell me the truth or I'll be forced to treat this a disease and call the CDC."  
"Ok just chill." I sat down at a desk and pulled out my phone. I texted all the pack. _Room 217 now. _A minute later they were all in the room and Micah told them the same thing he told me.  
"What do you know about mythical creatures?" Jake asked.  
"Like vampires?" He asked.  
"And?" Jake prodded.  
"Werewolves." He said and in an instant realization dawned on him. "Holy hell you're all werewolves?" He asked. We simply nodded. "Were you bitten?  
"No." Jake said and he explained the history of our tribe.  
"So you hunt bad vampires and you have some good vampire friends in Forks named the Cullen's?" He asked and we nodded again.  
"Who all knows besides me?"  
"Our families and imprints." I said.  
"Imprints?" He asked and we explained it to him.  
"Well this was a lot to take in but." He paused. "Your secret is safe with me and if you need any help you know where my door is." We thanked him for being understanding and he wrote us each a note to be late.

"So you're chemistry teacher knows?" Jade asked me when we sat on the bleachers in gym class.  
"Yeah but he's gonna keep our secret he said." I told her. She nodded in understanding. After gym class I went to jade's house with her, we watched Men in Black 3 until a howl pierced the air. I kissed both Jade and Lizzi goodbye and headed out the back door into the woods.

"**Just in time." Paul laughed and a second later I heard what he was talking about.  
"Why do I have Paws?!" a voice exclaimed.  
"Kevin calm!" Jake ordered in his alpha voice. "We'll explain everything just head south until you see us."  
"Ok." Kevin nodded.  
"Today just got even more interesting." I said and everyone agreed. **

A/N: A new wolf! The army to face the Venator de Sanguis is growing. Until Ch.8 stay NinjaTastic!


	8. The Scout and the New Cullen

A/N: Welcome to Ch.10 of On the Horizon. Enjoy! And I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in the story I try my best to watch out and correct them.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Seth's POV.  
The next day in school was our first test of Micah's trust when Paul called about another vampire in the area and jasper believed it to be a scout for the Venator.  
"Micah, can you please cover for me, Jake, Qui, Kevin and Embry?" I asked hm. "We got a vampire in the area who we believe is a scout for a vampire mafia we pissed off by killing their leader."  
"Sure just go, I'll tell the office you were all exposed to a gas which made you sick to your stomachs." I thanked him and headed outside. I saw jade in the hallway and let her know what was going on.  
"Ok just be careful, I love you." She kissed me.  
"I love you too." I said before I bolted down the hallway.

"**What's the verdict?" I asked as soon as I phased.  
"He's on the south side of the res near the caves!" Jared exclaimed as he pursued the vampire closely, he almost had him a time or 2 but this vamp was quick. Paul went for a sneak on the side but the vamp ducked and Paul crashed to the ground. He cut left and Jared caught a glimpse of his face. He had the normal vivid red eyes and pale skin along with short blonde hair. He flashed his razor sharp teeth in a sadistic smile before taking off east.  
"Seth he's heading you're way." Paul said, once again in pursuit, I cut over to a separate trail and continued the same direction. A few minutes later I saw the vamp and I cut across the path I acted like I was jumping so he ducked but I stayed on the ground and lowered my shoulder, plowing him into the ground.  
"Stay down bitch!" I said but all that came out was a growl.  
"Ick fick du frow!" He screamed at me as I pinned him with my paw.  
"Speaka da fuckin' english." Emmett said as he and Jasper came onto the path and picked the vampire up. They pinned him against a tree, he struggled but Jasper grabbed him by his throat.  
"I'm usually a calm guy but if you make one more move I will rip your fucking face off."  
"We will kill you all, we will avenge master Nicolai, and as we dance around the embers of your burning bodies we will rejoice in the thought of having completed our mission and we shall praise his name, for even in death he is still our leader." Seconds later Jasper fell to his knees and started to shake. He looked as if he was weeping at some old, painful memory. Emmett grabbed him off the tree and slammed him into it again, cracking a lot of the bark off of it.  
"Quit your shit!" Emmett snarled, driving his forearm into the vampire's throat. He dropped his gaze from Jasper who fell to the ground, a pained look still on his face. At that moment Carlisle emerged from the trees and sat a hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett let the vampire fall to the ground. Carlisle picked him up of his knees, a blazing look of anger flickering in his normally kind eyes.  
"What is your name?" He asked calmly.  
"Hans." The German vampire replied.  
"Well Hans I'm Carlisle and I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell your boss that no matter how many of you there are or how powerful you are that we will stand against you anytime, we are a family and the smallest family is stronger than the biggest gang. So bring a battle to us if you want and we will fight, perhaps to the death but even if we die we will take as many of you with us as we can, so tell your boss if he wants a war, he'll have one but don't be surprised if it's us who dances around your burning bodies." Carlisle turned away but decided to add something else. "And by the way Hans if you ever bring harm to another family member of mine I will rip your ass in half with a smile on my face." He walked out of the clearing.  
"You have ten minutes to be out of this state." Emmett told him and all us wolves' agreed with a vicious growl. Hans realized he was outnumbered and he shot of towards the cliff and dived into the ocean. We all headed to the Cullen's house **

"What did he do to Jasper?" Jake asked. Jasper was easing up a bit but still looked troubled.  
"Han's power is to take your worst memories and play them to you like a movie." Edward explained. "He made Jasper relive all those years in the newborn army and see all the people and innocent newborns he had killed so Jasper felt their pain all over again just like he head back then."  
"Carlisle they are powerful." Rosalie said. "How can we stop powers like that?"  
"I don't know." Carlisle answered. "But we'll figure something out." A second later Alice dropped the book she was holding and her face went blank.  
"No!" Edward screamed before shooting out the door at full speed.  
"Alice what is it?" Esme asked, worried.  
"Bella's been in a car wreck." She whispered. "I don't think she'll make it." All the Cullen's shot out the door followed by us wolves. We arrived at an empty stretch of highway where Bella's truck had gone off the road and hit a tree. Edward ripped the roof off the truck and pulled Bella out. He laid her on the ground and I noticed her leg was broken along with several ribs and she had a giant gash on her head. She was covered in more blood than I'd ever seen in my life and her heart beat was faint.  
"Some ribs have punctured her lungs Carlisle." Edward whined as he tearlessly cried.  
"It looks like her head hit the windshield pretty hard." Emmett stated. At that moment Charlie Swan raced up.  
"Is she ok?!" He screamed falling on his knees next to Bella. "I was on the phone with her when she screamed and the line went dead." He explained. Carlisle looked at Bella then Edward then Charlie before looking Charlie in the eyes.  
"Charlie I can save her but you have to report her missing and you must never solve the case." Charlie looked confused. "Trust me, I can keep your daughter alive but she will never again have another birthday or age another day she will remain eighteen forever."  
"I'll do and accept anything just please save her." Charlie wept. With that Carlisle nodded and sunk his teeth into Bella's neck. And then the screaming began.

A/N: Bella will finally be a vamp! And she'll be just like she was in Braking Dawn. Sorry there wasn't much jade in this chapter I just wanted to make Bella a Cullen so she could be in the battle. I'll be explained next chapter I promise but until then stay Ninjatastic!


	9. The Shield and Some Good Old Couch Time

A/N: Here is On the Horizon Ch.9. Enjoy! BEWRAE! Lemons are present in this chapter! I wanna see how I am at lemons.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Seth's POV  
We all watched as Bella's change came to an end; the screaming had stopped after the first 15 hours.  
"It's almost done." Alice said so Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all stood in front of Charlie who refused to leave during the whole process even after we told him about her waking up a vampire. A few seconds later Bella opened her blood red eyes. She laid there for a second, just looking around.  
"Bella baby can you hear me?"  
"Of course Edward. I can hear everything now." She smiled and flipped off the bed. She looked over and saw Charlie.  
"Hey daddy." She sauntered over and hugged him. He jumped at the feel of her icy skin. We all stared I amazement at her control. "What?" She asked.  
"Bella what does your dad smell like?" Carlisle asked.  
"He's smells good, but like body spray good not food good."  
"Exceptional." Carlisle smiled. "It seems as if your diversion to blood as a human has passed into this life as well, it seems as you do not hunger for human blood."  
"No but a mountain lion sounds delicious right now." After that she hugged her dad again who said he'd be back by tomorrow and went to hunt. I decided to head to jade and tell her the news.

"So she's not attracted to human blood?" She asked.  
"Not in the slightest." I said. "She's just like old Bella but less clumsy and a little paler." I picked Lizzi up and she started chewing on my shirt.  
"She's teething." Jade handed me a teething ring which I used to replace my now drool soaked shirt.  
"But mommy I was happy with daddy's shirt, it tasted like cookies." I imitated a baby voice. Jade had started letting me say I was Lizzi's dad, hell she even told people I was her dad.  
"Why the hell would your shirt taste like cookies?" Jade chuckled.  
"Cause it can, you're not the boss of my shirt woman!" I joked and she laughed before kissing me. A few minutes later I changed Lizzi's diaper and laid her down for a nap in her play room upstairs.  
I laid back in Jade's lap on the couch and she rubbed my hair.  
"I'm gonna marry you." I stated, looking into her eyes.  
"Aren't you supposed to ask?" I shook my head.  
"Nope cause you don't gotta choice." I joked.  
"Oh really?" she joked back.  
"Really." I said. She started wiggling out from under e and we started wrestling around. I grabbed her by her waist, picked her up and body slammed her onto the couch and we laughed for a minute. I looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I love you." Was all I said before I kissed her. It quickly turned into a make out session and before I knew it her shirt was in the floor and she was topless on top of me as we made out. She started unbuttoning my shorts as I slid her pajamas pants and underwear down her waist. As soon as we were naked I rolled us over and I was on top. I slid a finger in her as I sucked on her tits, after a few seconds she grabbed my dick and started pushing towards her core.  
"You sure?" I asked and she nodded and guided me to her core, I gently slid in and we both moaned. "Damn boy I have a kid and you still make me feel like I'm a virgin." She giggled. We started making out as I began to make love to her.

About 30 minutes later we laid in the livid room floor butt naked and breathing hard.  
"Jake was right." I panted. Imprint sex is way better than normal sex."  
'"Damn right." She nodded. At that moment a cry broke through the silence on the baby monitor. Jade quickly got up and threw on her panties and my shirt before running upstairs to get Lizzi. I put my pants on as she came down the stairs with Lizzi she handed Lizzi to me and put her own clothes back on; she took Lizzi from me while I put my shirt on. I looked at the clock and decided to cook us some dinner. I cooked some pork chops, green beans, mashed potatoes and mac and cheese as Jade breast fed Lizzi. When dinner was done we strapped Lizzi into her high chair while we ate. Lizzi stared around at the room while we ate. It was adorable how curious she was. After we ate I washed the dishes until my phone rang.  
"I gotta go babe." I kissed her and headed out the door. I ran into the woods and phased.

"**How has your day been Seth?" Jared asked and the memory of Jade and I having sex involuntarily flashed through my mind.  
"Awesome!" Jared chuckled. "Congrats man!"  
"Told you imprint sex was better." Jake said. I nodded in agreement. We patrolled for about 2 hours, vampire activity was quiet around here because the 5 extra vampires the Cullen's had brought n to help hunted elsewhere and no nomads came through with all this competition in the area. After patrol we headed over to the Cullen's to check on Bella. **

"How's it going guys?" Jake asked.  
"SHH!" Everyone said. I noticed a brown haired vampire held a hand on Bella's forehead as she closed her eyes.  
"Does she have a power Eleazar?" Edward vampire named Eleazar studied Bella for a second longer before nodding.  
"She is a mental shield." He stated. "That's why Edward, nor Aro or Jane can affect her, and if I' not mistaken with a little training she can shield others as well."  
"That's great news." Carlisle smiled. "Now we know how to fight Han's power and other mental abilities."  
"So if Bella car learn in time she can shield us from their mental powers?" I asked.  
"Hopefully." Carlisle answered.  
"Good because I don't wanna go through what Jasper did." Embry stated. Jasper flinched at the memory.  
"Well we're gonna cancel team training today and try to work with Bella." Edward said and we nodded. The rest of the pack stayed to watch but I promised Jade I'd come back to her house tonight. It was around 11 when I got there and everyone else besides Jade so I came through the window. We laid in her bed, she was dressed in a thong and one of my old t-shirts and I laid there in basketball shorts and no shirt. She rubbed my abs and listened to my heartbeat.  
"Hey babe?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" I answered, my eyes closed.  
"Will you do my history homework tomorrow?"  
"No I'll help you do it though."  
"Please?" She whined. "It's so hard." I chuckled at her whining. She suddenly got on top of me and threw her shirt over her head, leaving her breasts exposed and started kissing my chest.  
"Please?" she asked in a seductive purr that put me at full salute. I shook my head. She pulled down my shorts and wrapped her lips around my head, she gently started going up and down, letting her teeth gently grind the head. After a minute I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her over and ripped her thing off. I slid down and buried my face in her warm core. Within seconds she had and orgasm. She pulled me up and we started making out passionately and I made love to her for a second time.

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like the lemons I wanted to see how I could do with them. Let me know how they were please. Stay Ninjatastic!


End file.
